Pixies
Pixie's are creatures that can be summoned by Scion's or higher in addition to your current pet. While it doesn't attack it will give you a stat boost. Levels A Pixie has its own level just like any other pet which determines its stats. What makes Pixies unique is their stats is a multiplier to yours instead of infuencing some attacks of their own. Each Pixie form has their own maximum level and base stats. There are two paths to take, you can either begin leveling your Pixie immediately using its stat boosts as they are or you can Upgrade from level 1 to the next form increasing its base stats. Pixie FAQ 'Q: What is a Pixie?' A: A Pixie is a non-battle companion for players who are of Plane Scion or above. The Pixie provides stats boosts for the character. 'Q: How do I receive a Pixie?' A: You must become a Scion to be eligible to have a Pixie Faerie. Scion is the name for a rebirthed character in Crystal Saga origins after you have reached level 80. You will receive a quest Whistling Pixies once you are Scion or above and you reach the required level. The quest requires you to defeat the World Boss Plantona. Your reward is a Flower Pixie which is given to you by the Goddess of Fate upon handing in the quest. 'Q: How to summon a Pixie?' A: You may summon a Pixie from the pet panel by click on the "Pixie" button on the top-left. 'Q: Do the Pixie and pet co-exist?' A: Yes, you may summon them together. 'Q: Why doesn't my Pixie level up?' A: You have to click the level up button once the experience bar of your Pixie is full, it will cost you a certain amount of crystal essence. 'Q: My pixie has stopped leveling, what now?' A: Click on the Upgrade button to morph your pixie to its next stage. Each upgrade will cost a certain amount of money, Pixie Upgrade Crystals, Soul Shards and Crystal Essence. Upgrades are performed with progress, each morph requires more materials and "upgrades" to morph to the next Pixie. 'Note ' Some text got switched back to chinese during the 2nd round of maintenance updates. For the Pixie/Fairy quests, you'll see some chinese text for the quest requirements. It should read in english: "requires 1 empty pixie slot". 'Pixie Forms' As you level your pixies you can upgrade them to more powerful forms by morphing them, there are currently 9 different forms. Each Pixie has a level which increases both it's percentage stat boost to you. 'Flower Pixie (Maximum Level: 20)' 'Dreamora Pixie (Maximum Level: 25)' 16 Soul Shard and 4gold 'Terrene Pixie (Maximum Level: 30)' 80 Pixie Upgrade Crystal, 30 Soul Shard and 3.2gold 'Celestial Pixie (Maximum Level: 35)' 195 Pixie Upgrade Crystal, 65 Soul Shard and 11.2gold 'Holy Terrene (Maximum Level: 40)' 700 Pixie Upgrade Crystal, 200 Soul Shard and 32gold 'Celestial Sage Pixie (Maximum Level: 45)' 2145 Pixie Upgrade Crystal, 660 Soul Shard and 102gold 'Blazing Empress (Maximum Level: 50)' 4250 Pixie Upgrade Crystal, 1750 Soul Shard and 320gold 'Emerald Empress' 7500 Pixie Upgrade Crystal, 3500 Soul Shard, 1600 Gold 'Golden Warrior ' 15000 Pixie Upgrade Crystal, 7500 Soul Shard, 4800 Gold Bluemist 17,000 Pixie Upgrade Crystal, 8,500 Soul Shard, 5000 Gold Citrus Reaper 20,000 Pixie Upgrade crystal, 10,000 Soul Shard, ??? Gold 'Crystal Pixie ' 22,500 Ancient Pixie Upgrade Crystal, 15,000 Soul Shard, 6250 Gold, 65,000 Crystal Essence Category:Player